Xiaolin Showdown: Once More With Feeling!
by Heartless Dragon
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Xiaolin Showdown: The Musical? When Raimundo accidentally restores a demon to full power the whole world it threatened.
1. Be Prepared from The Lion King

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin showdown, or any of the Disney songs, or the Buffy the vampire episode this is based on.

**Note: **What! You have not read the first one! Go to my profile and read it at once!

_**You didn't think it was coming, in fact, I had my doubts… but here it is, the long awaited sequel to Xiaolin Showdown: The Musical?...**_

**Xiaolin Showdown: Once More With Feeling!**

(The Xiaolin Temple, enter Raimundo)

Raimundo: Wow, Kimiko and I have finally got together. I wish there was someway to guarantee a happy ending.

(There is a flash of lightning and a figure appears. He is wearing a blood red suit however, his face is hidden in a hood.)

The figure (Zan): There is. Just sign this.

(He holds out a contract.)

Raimundo: Once more with feeling contract?

Zan: It guarantees that life is like a big party, you know all singing all dancing.

Raimundo: And this will give us a happy ending?

Zan: (Sarcastically) Sure it will.

(He holds out a pen. Raimundo signs it.)

Zan: FOOL!

(He vanishes again, however his laughter rings out afterwards)

Raimundo: What have I done?

(Cut to Zan's base. It is a large cave with a carved throne at one end.)

Zan: Fool, by signing the contract I can unleash my power.

(He clicks his fingers and Chase and Jack appear.)

Chase: Zan! So someone was stupid enough to sign your contract!

Jack: Well don't look at me I didn't sign it! Who is this freak anyway?

Chase: Be careful, he manipulates mind!

Zan: _I never thought that you'd be essential,_

_You're crude and unspeakably vain,_

_But you've a glimmer of potential,_

_If allied to my vision and brain!_

_I know that you powers of concentration,_

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside,_

_But thick as you are, pay attention,_

_My words are a matter of pride!_

(He turns to Jack)

_It's clear from your vacant expressions,_

_The lights are not all on upstairs,_

_But we're talking murder and combustions,_

_Even you can't be caught unaware!_

_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime!_

_Be prepared for sensational news!_

_A shining new era,_

_Is tiptoeing nearer!_

Chase: And where do we feature?

Zan: Just listen to teacher!

_I know it sounds sordid,_

_But you'll be rewarded,_

_When at last I have conquered the earth,_

_So in well warranted despair,_

_Be prepared!_

Jack: Yeah be prepared, we'll be prepared, for what?

Zan: For the death of the monks!

Jack: Why are they sick?

Zan: No fool, we're gonna kill em! Dojo too!

Chase: Great idea, get rid of the monks!

Jack: _No monks, no monks, lalalalalala!_

Zan: Idiot, there will be a monk!

Chase: But you said…

Zan: I will be a monk! Stick with me and you'll never fail again!

Jack: Yay, I love this guy! Long live this guy! Long live this guy!

Jack and Chase: _It's great that we'll soon be connected,_

_With a monk who will be all time adored!_

Zan: _Of course, quid pro quo, your expected,_

_To take certain duties on board._

_The future is littered with prizes,_

_Although I'm the main addressee,_

_The point that I must emphasize is,_

_YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE WITHOUT ME_!

Jack and Chase: _So prepare for the coo of the centaury_…

Zan: _Be prepared for the murkiest scam!_

_Meticulous planning,_

_Lots of careful scamming,_

_Decades of denial,_

_Is simply while I'll.._

_Be king undisputed,_

_respected,_

_saluted,_

_and seen for the wonder I am!_

_Yes my strength and ambitions are bared,_

_Be prepared!_

Jack and Chase: _Yes our strengths and ambitions are bared,_

_Be prepared!_

Zan: Muah ha ha ha ha ha!

(Jack and Chase now have glazed looks in their eyes.)

Zan: It is time my minions!

(All three vanish)

**There you go, I finally got round to writing it. Please review. **


	2. Streets of Gold from Oliver and Company

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin showdown, or any of the Disney songs, or the Buffy the vampire episode this is based on.

**Note: **What! You have not read the first one! Go to my profile and read it at once!

**Xiaolin Showdown: Once More With Feeling! _Chapter 2_**

(Kimiko is sitting alone in the temple grounds. Enter Raimundo)

Raimundo: Kimiko, I may have done something stupid!

Kimiko: What have you done?

(He hands over the contract)

Raimundo: I may have released a 9000 year old demon hell bent on destroying the world through song and dance. So not much.

Kimiko: You idiot!

Raimundo: I only wanted us to have a happy ending!

Kimiko: You did this for me? That is so sweet, stupid, but sweet. You'd better tell Master Fung what you've done.

Raimundo: Okay, I'll be right back.

(Zan rises up from the floor behind her)

Kimiko: Who are you?

Zan: My name doesn't matter. What matters is that with my ascension to power a special Shen Gong Wu will soon be revealed. You will get it for me!

Kimiko: Yeah right.

Zan: I'm afraid you have no choice.

(He starts to control her mind)

Zan: Look into my soul, and do my bidding.

_Now listen up, you've got a lot to learn,_

_And if you don't learn you'll get killed,_

_But if your tough and do just what I say_

_The prophesy will be fulfilled._

_Do not try and keep your will free,_

_You need to understand I am the key!_

_Do what I say and you will survive,_

_I make an art out of controlling lives,_

_If you do just as you're told,_

_You'll live to get old._

_This Shen Gong Wu has got a power that I need,_

_That is why to my words you have got to take heed,_

_Because if you don't do as you're told,_

_You won't live too get old._

Listen to me girl.

_One hundred years ago it was written,_

_That I would rise too power,_

_But if I do not get this Shen Gong Wu,_

_My plan will already be over._

_There will be no-where that you can hide,_

_I will find and kill you wherever you bide!_

_Do what I say and you will survive,_

_I make an art out of controlling lives,_

_If you do just as you're told,_

_You'll live to get old._

_This Shen Gong Wu has got a power that I need,_

_That is why to my words you have got to take heed,_

_Because if you don't do as you're told,_

_You won't live too get old._

_Let me make this clear I'll say it one more time,_

_You better bring that Wu so that it's mine,_

_This Wu will let me rule the entire Earth,_

_I will control each person right from birth,_

_But If I do not get that Wu,_

_I'll take my vengeance on you!_

_I must emphasize that your life is in my hands,_

_Do as I say or your life will be sans,_

_But if you try to rebel and get bold,_

_I will encase you in gold!_

_Do what I say and you will survive,_

_I make an art out of controlling lives,_

_If you do just as you're told,_

_You'll live to get old._

_This Shen Gong Wu has got a power that I need,_

_That is why to my words you have got to take heed,_

_Because if you don't do as you're told,_

_You won't live too get old!_

(Kimiko has the same look that Jack and Chase had.)

Kimiko: I am your servant, I will obey.

(Zan vanishes. Just after he has fully faded away Dojo and Raimundo burst into the room.)

Dojo: Shen Gong Wu alert!

Kimiko: So how did Fung react?

Raimundo: I didn't have time to tell him. I met Dojo on the way.

Dojo: Round up the others and let's go. It's the Ruby Key.

**End of Chapter 2. Please review. Oh and sorry about the delay, it should be regular updates now.**


End file.
